


I've got a crush on you

by Potix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DameRey, F/M, Fluff, modern day AU, singing Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: "His eyes never left hers, making her feel that they were alone in the auditorium. Finn, the musician, the other people in the audience, everyone disappeared. He continued to sing, his stupidly perfect voice continuing to tell her that he was ready to pick up the furniture and spend time with her in a cottage… And she knew that it wasn’t real, that he wasn’t singing at her, but for a moment she let her mind stop thinking"
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I've got a crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing a Poe x Rey fanfic, and also my first fic in three years... So, be gentle, please!

“Finn, I don’t have time for this…”, Rey whined , while her best friend dragged her through the almost deserted campus’ paths towards the University Of Yavin’s auditorium.

Normally she would have opposed more vehemently at Finn’s insistence, but her finals were due the following week, and she couldn’t even remember when it was the last time she had slept for more than four hours in a row: she was even too tired to try to dig in her heels and return to the library. 

Her hopes that Finn would understand that she didn’t have neither the time nor the will to go with him, shattered when he had come to the her dorm room and looked at her with his puppy dog’s eyes. 

“Peanut, I haven't seen you in a week; I’m sure that you’re not eating properly, and we both know that you need to rest and relax for a few hours… I promise you that I won’t bother you again!” So she yielded, took a shower and followed him outside, not without sneaking her hydrodynamic’s textbook in her purse.

Finn didn’t slow his stride until they were at the theater’s threshold: from outside they could already hear some music playing, and she recognised instantly the song, an old American tune that Rey was sure her uncle Ben used to whistle when he was cleaning dishes.

“Oh, we need to hurry up, this is Poe’s song!”, Finn said and opened the doors, dragging Rey inside. True to his words, Finn’s other best friend, and bane of Rey’s existence, was taking the center stage, slowing only to wave at them while they approached the first row.

Rey groaned at him and he smirked. “So you can’t take out your book and continue to study… You really thought that I didn’t see you putting it inside your bag?”, Finn half-whispered, and Rey couldn’t help but glare at him.

“Finn Archibald Troop, you’re going to pay for this…” she threatened him, and reluctantly shoot a glance at the man in front of her. Poe looked full of radiant heat, and even if Rey hated him, she couldn’t help but stare at his figure on the stage. 

Sure, she couldn’t stand his cockiness, and arrogance, and the way he always found the way to get under her skin, but Rey couldn’t deny that he was also one of the most handsome man on the campus. His curly hair, styled so perfectly to let the other believe that he didn’t care about it; his strong hands, holding the microphone stand; his warm and sparkly eyes, so full of mirth while he smiled subtly at her…

Ok, maybe she didn’t really hate him, she just couldn’t stand the way he made her feel when he was around: so tempted to leave her books, her lessons, her duties on pause, just to verify if his full lips were really as soft as they looked...

Somewhere on the side of the stage someone made a music stand fall, and the sudden noise made her mind recoil from the ridiculous thought she had entertained, more than once, recently. Even if she could muster the courage to slow down, and live for a while like a normal young woman, Poe Dameron surely wouldn’t be interested in nothing but to make fun of her stupid crush.

The piano intro was finishing, and Poe’s voice started to resonate in the hall.

“How glad the many millions

Of Annabelle's and Lilian's

Would be, to capture me”

“Crap, so he can sing too…” Rey muttered, and by her side she felt Finn chuckling. “Shh, Peanut, and relax…”

“But you had such persistence

You wore down my resistance

I fell, and it was swell

I'm your big and brave and handsome Romeo

How I won you I shall never, never know

It's not that I'm attractive…”

Rey couldn’t help but being entranced by Poe’s voice, and with a swift look at the other students in the audience, and on the stage too, she found out she wasn’t alone. Man, he could have put on a sharp suit, instead of the crinkled shirt and jeans he was wearing, and he would have fooled anyone for a 40’s crooner.

“But oh, my heart grew active

When you came into view”

At those words, she knew she had made a fundamental mistake: she locked eyes with him.

“I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie

All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh

I never had the least notion

That I could fall with so much emotion”

His eyes never left hers, making her feel that they were alone in the auditorium. Finn, the musician, the other people in the audience, everyone disappeared. He continued to sing, his stupidly perfect voice continuing to tell her that he was ready to pick up the furniture and spend time with her in a cottage… And she knew that it wasn’t real, that he wasn’t singing  _ at _ her, but for a moment she let her mind stop thinking, and her heart started to feel so overwhelmed, that only Finn’s hand on her arm stopped her to flee from her sit.

“Peanut, please…” he pleaded, and she turned, nodding slowly. “I’m fine, don’t worry… I’m only tired, that’s all”

The music finished, and someone started to applause; only then Rey became aware that Poe was walking towards them, just a few steps apart.

“So, you came…” He acknowledged Finn with a slap on his shoulder, then his heated gaze fixed on Rey. “I’m really glad you came… Really glad, Sunshine, believe me”

Finn stood up, and started to suggest to go to the coffee bar, but then he noticed that neither Rey nor Poe were listening to him: they were looking at each other, both of them too engrossed with each other to realize that he was still there.

He coughed, and nonchalantly took Rey’s textbook from her bag. “Sooo, Rey, what do you think? Are you ready to relax a bit?”

She turned, and Finn knew that her glare was just a pretense. “Give it back to me, now.”

He smirked, and tossed the manual to Poe, who grabbed it swiftly, moving backwards and then towards the aisle. “Come and get it, Kenobi!” he teased, before sprinting to the doors, leaving a bewildered Rey behind.

“Dameron, come back here right now, that’s an order!”

Finn watched her snap back, and he struggled to follow them outside; then he decided to sit on a bench, while they ran in circles on the grass, Poe laughing at Rey’s attempts to tackle him… until she finally succeeded.

How they went from struggling to overpower one another to making out (almost indecently) in front of tens of students and a few lecturers (he was sure he heard Professor Organa and Professor Skywalker suggesting them to get a room), was not really a surprise for Finn: and he was sure, both Rey and Poe would  _ definitely  _ be more relaxed the next day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... and you know that if you leave a review, the Force will always be with you, don't you?


End file.
